Sleeping with the Enemy
by XXXpinkkitty5467
Summary: A serious AU, Hermione must Marry Draco Malfoy, some stuff will not make sense, but funny. Rated R for later chapters. No I didn't copy this story!
1. Default Chapter

_Sleeping with the Enemy_

Chapter 1: the after shock

"I hate dumbledor!" Hermione screamed into her pillow. She was just told all muggle-borns must marry into a pureblood Family and Dumbledor arranged her and Malfoy to wed. Harry and Ron and almost all her friends were at her side.

"Hermione are you sure you don't want us to kill Malfoy?" Ron asked

"Do it i don't care" Hermione said face still in her pillow.

"Well Hermione since I don't want to go to Azcabam (?sp) Prison I will give you advice, 1. DON'T let malfoy touch you 2. don't thnk about him and 3.do not and i mean DO NOT fall in love with him" Harry stated, suddenly there was knock on the door. Hermione sighed and got up to answer it, when she opened the door she screamed.

"What are you doing here!!!!" she exclaimed happily and hugged her lifetime best friend, Beth.

"Well i heard about the law and figued you needed my help" Beth had long blonde hair a skinny body and a regular sized chest (A:N/hi beth!!!!). She had twelve bags with her, hermione noticed this and turned to the guys, they groaned and put all bags in hermiones room.

"Everyone this is Beth Kreiser, my must be seperated and birth best friend" everyone greeted her.

"Where are you staying" Beth pointed to the ground,

"here?" hermione asked, beth nodded and she jumped around.

"Wait a minute, your a muggle-born too so who are you marrying?" Hermione asked

"Blaise Zambini" she said simply

"you bitch, i'd rather give you draco malfoy" hemrione said everyone (but beth) was surprised to hear hermione curse.

"listen ho, i ahve seen Draco Malfoy and your getting the better deal" Beth said smiling.

Later that night......

Beth and hermione were sitting on her bed talking. earlyer that day Beth did a charm to make hermione's hair into a million braids.

"hey guess what" beth said

"What" came hemrione voice

"I went out with that consution workers son, you know we ended up in that bed-" beth was cut off.

"did he have to take a number or was the line moving briskfuly" hermione said smirking

"Bitch" beth said and hit her with a pillow

"okay okay go on" Hemrione urged

"honey he dropped his pants and whipped it out all proud and i said 'oh, now were is the rest of it?'" the two girls laughed.

"do you remember that one guy i fixed you up with?" beth asked

"yeah i wander why it never worked out" hemrione said

"oh don't play that shit girl you scared him so much now he t-t-t-talk l-l-l-like t-t-this" beth mimicked

"that is bull" hemrione said

"Remember"

_flashback_

"No i didn't mean you were uptight" devin said

"oh what did you mean?" hermione asked

"It was a complemant in reverse" devin smiled

"oh in reverse i get it now, do you know the female praymantis bites that head off the male while mating. yeah the go out they date but when they do the dirty she turns his ass into a happy meal, So you might be happy , but you not a happy meal, so i'm moving on to better cuisine, ba bye" she turned away.

"Hold on this is goodbye?" devin called after her, she turned around

"No this isn't goodbye, it's hello in reverse" hemrione said and walked away.

_end flashback_

"hermione if you would show the d-cups you have and i want you would not be a virgin" Beth said

"Don't go there okay, it's the guys not me" hermione said

"Seems like you two need real men, we could help you there" Came a voice from the doorway, the two girl turned to see their 'fiances' Draco, and Blaise in the doorway.

"love the outfit, Granger" Draco siad, Hermione looked at her nighty which was a short silk dress that was black with red sides. Seeing what she had on she puledher matching robe over it. Beth (wearing the same thing only black and blue) did the same.

"What do you want?" Hermione snapped

"is that anyway to talk to your future husband?"Draco asked smirking

"Hey Beth can see you in my room, maybe we could get to know eachother" blaise said with a suggestive wink.

"Sure" Beth said she whispered to hermione "Don't wait up" "never do why start now" hermione answered. soon Beth and blaise left leaving Hermione and Draco alone hermione sat on her bed.

"well, what do you want" hermione asked

"Nothing from a mudblood" He said, she rose from her feet and tried to slap him but he caught her wrist and twirled her around so her back was against his chest. His other hand was on her mouth.

"Now you call that civil" he whispered in her ear, Hermione bite his hand and he pushed her away.

"You bitch, you almost drew blood you fucken vampire" he said holding his hand.

"So what I should have drawn blood, you grabbing me like that" she said, his hard face relaxled and turned into a smirk.

"Well what way should i grab you then?" He was right behind her again, moving his hand from her shoulder, to her bak, and it rested on her butt. With his other hand was removing her robe.

"Hermione, we're marrying Harry and Ron we need our help" Someone said and entered the room, Hermione noticed it was her two other BFF's Natasha and Destiny.

"Oh is this you fiance'?" Destiny asked smiling

"Yes unfortanatly" hermione as she straighted out her robe.

"Are we inturrupting?" Natasha asked smirking

"No, Malfoy was just leaving" She said and turned to Malfoy to give him the 'Get out now' look and he did.

"hi!" Hermione hugged her friends

"So your marrying my rich friends Harry and Ron huh, here's what i say Ron eats likes a pig, Harry needs to gets laid thats all you need to know" Hermione said ( yes I made them both rich)

"We could do that, see you tomorrow Hermione" the two girls left. Once gone, Hermione went to her calendar and marked the day after graduation as the wedding and went to bed.

(A:N/ I know somethings are weird but think AU, anyway Reveiw)


	2. Shopping for the wedding

Thanks for the reveiws and no I'm not copying the story just title.

Chapter 2: Shopping for the Wedding

Hermione woke up to a knock at her door, she looked at her watch on her night stand 10:00 a.m.

On Saturday Hermione would not wake up until 12:00.

"What" she grunted the door opened to reveal Harry, Natasha, Blaise, Beth, Ron, Destiny, and Malfoy. All the guys (expect Malfoy) had their arms around their girls waist.

"Was it a good night guys?" Hermione asked the guys nodded their heads.

"Come on Hermione Dumbledor granted us permission to go to the muggle world and Hogsmede for wedding things," Beth said Hermione went to draw and pulled out Four folders.

"Did it last night, this is what the girl wants in a bugget since the brides parents pays for everything. Ladies I have your wedding dresses here and gentelman you have a fitting at floras formal at 2:00" Hermione said as nshe handed each couple their folder.

"Hermione you are amazing you know everything about us" Natasha said

"Yes, Reverin Selean will be officiating our weddings free of charge to repay me for helping her pre-mature labour" hermione explained

"Hermione what about brides mades dresses?" Destiny asked

"All here and all your favorite colors" she said

"well Hermione we need places for our honeymon" Harry said and kissed Natasha on the lips

"page 4" hermione said

"Oh, I got Paris" Beth said

"New Zeland" Natasha said

"Bahamas" Destiny said excited

"All resurvations are made" hermione stated

"HOW, came you do all this in one night?" Malfoy asked

"Imagine what i came do in a day. Oh a forgot to tell you Troy is going to be our ring bearer and Brittany is going to be our flower girl" she said

"Madam shasa's kids?" Beh asked, Hermione nodded

"Now let me get dressed so we can get the men to their fitting on time" hermione said and went to the bathroom. She came out wearing a pair of nikki's flair jean and a white short sleeve shirt. she grabbed her purse and joined the group.

Hogsmede....

Hermione looked at the 14 karet diomand ring Draco gave her because he like to show off his money.Then looked back and the diamond choker in the window of the jewlery store it was 50,789 galleons way more than Hermione had right now.

"hermione come on we going to eat in the muggle world" Beth said and drug her from the window. Draco caught her stearing at the necklace and said

"I meet up with you guys I have something to do" he said

"Well hurry up and appearat (sp?) to the olive garden" hermione said

"Fine" and they went their seperat ways.

Olive Garden....

Draco walked to the booth were Hermione was and sat down.

"Where did you go?" hermione asked

"Had some bussiness to take care of" draco said simply

"I ordered for you, do you eat chicken fettichni alfredo?" She asked

"I love it" He answered

"Good" Hermione said soon their food arrived and Draco noticed Hermione wasn't eating.

"Aren't you having anything?" He asked

"I don't like eating in resturants" she said simply

"Were do you like to eat?" He asked

"Church, home, cookouts places that have-" she was cut off

"homemade and soul food" Beth said

"well the weddings are in two weeks, god who'da thought Hermione would Get married" Natasha said, and they all laughed.


	3. The Wedding

Chapter 3: The Wedding

Hermione got to her room and took off her formal graduation robes. Tommorrow she was marrying Draco and had the gitters she looked on her pillow and saw a black velvet box. Courius, she opened it to find the diamond choker she saw in the store, there was also a note it read.

Hermione,

This may not make-up for everything I did, I just hope that you wear this tommowor at our wedding you will look stunning,

Draco

Hermione read the note over and over and went to a restless slumber.

The wedding day....

Hermine woke-up to her friends pushing her to her bathroom. Soon after she showered she was forced to her vanity were she had her make-up done which was a clone pink lipstick and gloss, Black eyeshadow with White on top, she had jewles on the top of her eye-liner.

She got in her dress which was and white scoped in back one strap attached to the collor dress. The bottom was white and slit in front with white guaze over it. The one thing that stood out was the silver out side corset that straped in back showing her skin. Hermione's hair was pulled into and twist/bun that let some strands fall lose and it was pulled into a diamond tiera.

"Knock Knock" it was her mothers voice her mother was black and Hermione didn't know her father. Hermione always blamed her for her hair before.

"Pussykat you look stunning now if that boy doesn't fall in love with you on the stot, he's a fool" she said

"mom it's only malfoy" Hermione said

"Nice necklace, did he give it to you?" her mother asked slyly

" yes" Hermione said, and noticed her mothers smirk

"Come on lets get down to the great hall" her mother said

Great Hall.....

Music started playing and Hermione went into the Great hall slowly walking down the aisle. Draco thought she was beautiful. Once she got to the archway Selean got to bussiness.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy manotormony.

Draco place the ring on Hermiones finger and repeat after me 'I Draco fore saking all others take you Hermione to be my lawful wedded wife'" Draco put the ring on her finger.

"I Draco fore saking all others take you Hermione to be my lawful wedded wife" he said

"now Hermione place te ring on Dracos finger and repeat after me 'I Hermione fore saking all others take you Draco to be my lawful wedded husband'" Hermione put the ring on his finger.

"I Hermione fore saking all others take you Draco to be my lawful wedded husband" she said

"I no pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" Hermine and draco looked at her, Draco lowered his lips to hers and gave Hermione a deep and passionet kiss.

Malfoy manor after wedding....

"I can't beleive you!" Hermione exclaimed, Draco smirked

"You now you liked it, thats why you didn't pulled away" he said

"In front of my mother too, she already thinks I like you and after this little cherade she'll never let me forget it!" she screamed

"You know you like me" he teased, Hermione shreaked and held up her hands then stormed out of the house. She walked out to the front gate, grabbed on to the bars, and cried.

"It's the end of my life" she whispered, Draco walked up to her and placed a coat around her.

"Come on, Gran-, Hermione" he said and walked her back to the house.


End file.
